


Playing Hooky

by bobasheebaby



Series: What Almost Was [9]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Oral, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Time jump to opera, Athena and Percy play hooky.





	Playing Hooky

From the moment they reached Paris, Athena was in a whirlwind of royal parties and tracing down leads to clear her name. She had once again crashed Liam’s bachelor party in a failed attempt to talk to Bastien. She had gotten herself into an even bigger mess after she had kissed Drake during a drunken game of never have I ever. Athena and Drake ended up tracking down his lost sister while tracking down a lead they figured would lead them to Tariq. During a not so exciting tea party she was able to talk to the queen mother but her hard work hadn’t worked out for her. Now she was at the opera walking towards the queen mother with the religieuse in hand in a final attempt to get information from her. After hearing what she said, that the king father was behind the entire setup she found herself in Liam’s opera box telling him the disconcerting news that his father was behind the scandal.   
Liam had wanted her to stay with him in his private box, she wasn’t sure it was a good idea, she was still so hurt by his past actions. Sure he been doing a good job of not behaving like a jealous boyfriend, even when he’d gotten a perfect shot of the mark Percy had left on her breast when she had leaned over in front of him. She had thought it was hidden by her bra, but that clearly hadn’t been the case. She had held her breath waiting for a reaction any reaction, he had simply swallowed and looked away. To say she was shocked was an understatement. She half expected the knowledge that she had slept with Percy make Liam try desperately to lay his claim to her again, but he had been a perfect gentleman. His planned dates to show her the sites from the Eiffel Tower and picnic by the Seine had be nice, but she just felt so afraid something would go wrong and she’d end up heartbroken again. Liam seemed hurt when she told him she’d rather sit with Maxwell and Hana. She hadn’t meant to hurt him, she just thought it was the better, safer option.   
Liam watched as Athena headed to her seat with Hana and Maxwell, he was heartbroken that she didn’t want to stay with him. When Drake told him she had said she’d give him one last chance he had been happy to have one more shot, yet petrified that he’d screw it all up for good. Seeing the dark mark on her breast when she had leaned over in front of him had felt like someone stabbed him in the heart will a dull blade. He knew he couldn’t say anything, he’d lose her if he had, so he just forcibly swallowed, as if he was trying to swallow the words. The dates had been fine, but felt stiff and forced. He was terrified he’d lose her for good, maybe he already had. He could feel her slipping away from him, he knew what he was doing wasn’t enough, but it was a start. He just wasn’t sure what would be enough to show her how much he loved and wanted her and only her. He knew he’d have to figure it out soon if he was going to have any chance of keeping the woman who owned his heart.  
Athena was on her way to her proper seat with Hana and Maxwell when she saw Percy leaning in the hallway. A large smile broke out across her face, Percy had that effect on her, making her feel better when she was upset. He could cheer her up without even trying, sometimes just being around him made her feel better.   
“Good evening Lady Athena,” Percy said, clearly trying to hold back his boisterous laugh, wide smile showing off his amazing dimples.  
“Well aren’t we formal today, Duke Perceval,” she responded, barely containing a giggle at the absurdity of being so formal with Percy. Even when she had first met him she hadn’t called him Duke Perceval, he’d always been Percy to her, that’s what he had told her to call him. He had greeted her by her title of course, but ever since it’s been more casual, and really she preferred it that way. She was curious as to why he was acting so formal, although the dimple popping smile, and barely contained laugh told her it was likely just to make her smile.   
“No reason doll, just wanted to make you smile.” He replied, still grinning showing of those gorgeous dimples she adored so much.  
So she had been right, it was to make her smile. The knowledge only making her smile even wider. How did he already know her so well? How was he already so intuitive with how she was feeling, when something was bothering her, or even like know, when she just needed to smile and laugh. She could get used to a man who could make her smile and knew her well enough to read her, sometimes before she knew her own feelings.  
“Hey, I have a thought.” he said giving her a devilish grin. “I rented a bike, how about I take you for a ride though the streets of Paris.”  
“Why Duke Perceval, I believe your suggestions are starting to have a bad influence on me. You seem to always be talking me out of ditching royal events.” she giggled.   
“Is that such a bad thing?” He chuckled. “Come on it looks like you could use a break from all this.” He concluded extending his hand.  
Athena looked at him, thought about how much she would love to forget all the court drama for a little while, she took his hand and followed him outside. He led her to a rented newer model Harley, handing her a helmet before donning one of his own.   
Athena looked down at her knee length dress, suddenly realizing this may be a little awkward. At least the dress was voluminous, and not tight. She threw her leg over the bike, bunching up her skirt so she wasn’t exposed and wrapped her arms around Percy’s chest.   
Percy started the bike and they took off down the street. Athena gripped his chest tighter as they accelerated, she could feel the laughter roll through his chest at her reaction. They zip through the streets, carefully weaving around cars. The freeing feeling of being on the back of the bike in the middle of the city was amazing, Athena could only imagine how driving through the Cordonian countryside would feel. While decelerating, Percy carefully grazed her hand, Athena broke out into a big smile. Resting her head on his back, gripping him tighter as they zoomed through the streets of Paris, the lights started to blur together.   
A hour later they pulled up to the train, Percy dismounted the bike before helping Athena off.   
“That was a lot of fun, thank you for taking me out. You were right I needed to get away from court and out of my head for a bit.” Athena said removing her helmet and attempting to smooth down her hair.  
“Anytime doll.” Percy said smiling as he placed both helmets back on the bike before taking her hand and leading her back to her cabin.   
Athena stood up on her tiptoes, leaning forward as she wrapped her arms around Percy’s neck pulling him down for a deep kiss. Lip crashed together in a bruising kiss, his arms wrapping around her waist, breaking apart only when they need air.   
“Stay.” She whispered against his lips.  
Percy leans in for another bruising kiss, pulling her body close to his. They break apart long enough for her to open the door, she pulls him inside. His lips are on hers again as soon as the door is closed. Their hands tearing at each other’s clothes. His hands slide down her naked body, he grips her thighs lifting her up, her legs instinctively wrap around his waist as he carries her to her bed. He falls back, their lips never parting as they kiss passionately.  
They broke apart, Athena looked down at him with a smirk before she started kissing down his chest. She sucked a mark on his chest, next to his tattoo, smiling to herself knowing she’d be the only one to see it. She continued her decent down his stomach, she smirked again as she trailed her tongue along his thick length, taking pleasure in the sound of his moan. She captured his length in her mouth, slowly teasing the head with her tongue. She swirled her tongue around his length and she took more of him into the wet heat of her mouth. His hand grasped her head, his fingers tangling in her hair as she worked him with her mouth. She hallowed her cheeks, working her mouth up and down his length.   
“Sweetheart, wait.” He moaned.  
She paused as she looked up at him, before he pulled off of him with a POP. She pushed herself back onto her knees before straddling his hips, slowly lowering herself on his hard, thick length. They moaned as she sunk down onto him. She placed her hands on his chest to give her leverage, as his hands slowly slid up her thighs stopping at her hips. She rolled her hips teasing him before she slowly lifted her hips, his hands helping guide her. She lets him nearly slip out before slamming back down, she started moving in a steady pace, his left hand slid from her hip and gripped her right breast, she moaned.   
Athena picked up the pace, rising up and slamming her hips back down, his hips thrusting up into hers. She kept working herself on his length, slamming into him at a grueling pace. Her breathing became rapid as she edged them closer to release.   
Percy watched as his length disappeared into her warm wet core, as he kept thrusting up into her. A thin sheen of sweat started to coat their bodies, as they continued to move together getting closer and closer to sweet release. The sounds of heavy breathing, moans and skin slapping skin filled the room. Athena’s orgasm took her by surprise, she threw her head back screaming his name, as waves of pleasure coursed through her body. Her walls clenching around his thick length trigging Percy’s own undoing shooting thick ribbons of milky cum into her deep inside her.   
Athena collapsed onto Percy’s chest waiting for her breathing to even out before rolling off of him resting her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close to him, tilting her chin up with his other hand, giving her chaste kiss. Athena laid her head back down on his chest, before she sighed contentedly as she drifted off to sleep, knowing when she woke up it’d be in Percy’s arms. 


End file.
